


It started with a daffodil

by redhead_writer



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Pre-The Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_writer/pseuds/redhead_writer
Summary: After meeting in the gardens, Celebrían formulates a plan to draw Erestor out of his lonely ways. There's a disputable number of flowers, volunteers and revelations but one thing is certain; it starts with a daffodil and ends in true love.
Relationships: Erestor & Celebrían (Tolkien), Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	It started with a daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me and this pairing again. Check my page for my other Glorester works.  
> Enjoy!

The first time it happened, it was a daffodil.

Erestor had been walking briskly towards his office having just picked up the new budget requests from the stable hands when Celebrian flitted over with her handmaidens in tow. The counsellor’s arms held stacks of paper and a book that needed to be dropped off at the library, so he was powerless to stop incoming attack.

“Oh, come now Erestor, don’t look so scandalised. It’s just a daffodil.” The Lady of Imladris smiled as she tucked the flower’s stem tenderly into one of the advisor’s neat braids. Whilst Erestor wasn’t entirely too pleased about the bright yellow flower in his hair (it stood out strongly against the black of his infamous robes) he knew that Celebrian was renowned for her gardening skills, so he chose to regard the blossom with positivity. Although, as a well-read elf, he couldn’t help but be miffed at the meaning behind the flower.

“Did you know that a single daffodil represents misfortune?” Erestor informed the group of ellyth.

Celebrian laughed but her eyes twinkled as if she knew the chief counsellor would say that. She reached into the bouquet in her hands and pulled out another daffodil, “Yes, whilst tis true a single daffodil foretells misfortune, more than one indicates joy and happiness.” She smiled once more as she placed the second flower in the braids on the other side of Erestor’s hair.

“They also indicate new beginnings.” One of Celebrian’s handmaidens chimed in helpfully.

“New beginnings?” Erestor scoffed, “Why would I be in need of a new beginning?”

Before they could answer, the ebony-haired elf had turned abruptly and continued on with his journey to his office.

As he left, Celebrian considered the lonely elf. There were those that regarded him as cold and heartless, but she and many others thought Erestor was just defensive and widely misunderstood. Especially since the birth of her third child, Arwen, Celebrian had seen behind closed doors just how caring the advisor could be. She pondered how she could slowly bring the reclusive elf out of his shell. “Hmm, girls, I think I’m going to need your help.”

The Lady of Rivendell had a plan.

~~~

The second time it happened, it was an anemone.

This time, Erestor had been passing through the Hall of Fire late in the evening with the hopes that he’d make it to the corridor unnoticed. The Hall of Fire was where most elves gathered after finishing supper in the Great Hall. It was where they came to enjoy music, dancing and good company. For this exact reason, it was rare that Erestor was ever found here. As it happened, though, the Hall of Fire was also a shortcut to his chambers. Erestor had been fed up with the day, he longed for his bed and had decided the risk of interception was worth it.

“Erestor!” A voice called out when he was just steps from the hall’s exit. The counsellor turned around only to watch in horror as Lindir, the minstrel performing that night, jumped off the stage and made his way to Erestor. This would’ve been fine, of course, except for the fact that with the loss of their night’s entertainment, all the eyes of those in the room focused on Erestor and the lyricist.

“I have something for you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” The white-haired ellon pulled out a purple flower, seemingly out of nowhere.

“An anemone?” Erestor asked in surprise but was once again annoyed at the meaning conveyed by the small flower. “You do realise that indicates fading hope?” Erestor was embarrassed. He wanted to swat Lindir’s hand away when he went to tuck the blossom in the collar of his robe but shame of doing so in front of an audience stopped him.

Lindir grinned, “Well yes, but on a lighter note it also signifies anticipation.”

“Anticipation? What exactly should I be anticipating?” Erestor asked curiously. He wasn’t a chief counsellor for nothing, the encounter with Celebrian and now Lindir had his suspicions rising.

“Never mind – there’s no need to answer that.” Erestor added quickly. He’d rather leave the prying gaze of the other elves than satisfy his interest. Before Lindir could interject, he was off.

As Lindir watched the darkly clad elf scurry off he took secret delight in the way the purple blossom seemingly made the advisor look brighter and more approachable.

“Well, I’ve done my part. Who’s next?”

“I am.” Came a trio of chorused replies. Lindir spun to observe the three visiting Lothlorien brothers who were sat comfortably by the fire.

“Good.” Lindir said with conviction, “Good.”

~~~

The third time it happened, it was a hydrangea.

This time Erestor had been seeing to his duties in the guest wing. Imladris welcomed a never-ending influx of passing travellers, visiting dignitaries and wounded people in need of assistance; all of which Erestor meticulously oversaw. As a result, Erestor often found himself in the south wing of the main building where he could make sure Imladris’s reputation as gracious hosts was never sullied.

It was there that he came across the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, Haldir, and his two brothers. “Master Erestor.” Greeted Haldir politely whilst Rumil and Orophin nodded their heads with respect.

“Good day.” Erestor addressed them in response. “How goes your stay in Imladris? I understand it is the first visit for some of you.”

“Quite well,” Orophin answered, “The open space is so unlike the dense trees of our home but is beautiful nonetheless.”

“Yes,” Rumil agreed, “Tis lovely to see such mountainous terrain.”

Haldir had been to Rivendell before yet he still expressed kind words of the valley’s beauty. Thinking the conversation done with, Erestor made to move past the brothers but stopped as a hand took his. It was Rumil…and in his palm, a hydrangea.

“For you, fair counsellor.” He said as he folded Erestor’s fingers around the stem of the flower.

“A hydrangea?” Questioned Erestor, “Don’t you know this symbolises f-”

“Frigidity and heartlessness?” Haldir finished with an amused smirk. Erestor huffed but did nothing to stop him as he slipped another flower into Erestor’s paperwork like a make-shift bookmark. It appeared they each had a flower for him.

“I assure you, Master Erestor, when we give you these flowers,” Orophin began as he stepped forward with his own offering, “we chose to overlook that meaning and instead let this blossom represent our gratitude.” He tucked the hydrangea behind Erestor’s pointy ear.

“Gratitude?” Erestor asked, “What have I done to inspire your gratitude?”

Erestor would never get the answer to his question, for at that moment Melpomean rushed by with news of an emergency in the healing wing.

As, once more, the advisor swept away, the flower givers looked on in contemplation.

“Do you think it’s working?” Rumil asked.

“Well,” Haldir started, “The last time I was in Imladris he made two of our wardens cry.”

“Really? Whatever for?”

“They spilt ink on his trade agreements.”

“Oh wow. I can’t relate that Erestor with the one I just saw. He seems sweet.”

“Yes. Sweet,” the others agreed, “if not a little shy.”

~~~

The fourth time it happened, it was a sunflower.

Fortunately, the emergency in the healing wing had been easily solved with Erestor’s wisdom and logical thinking so the advisor and his assistant were making their way to the library to do some organisation. Not one to ruin his reputation (but also not rude enough to destroy a gift) Erestor carefully removed the delicate flowers from his person and placed them in a vase perched upon the library window.

“I do hope you’ll wear my flower before it meets the same fate.”

Erestor whirled around only to come face to face with a bright, yellow sunflower. Melpomean’s smile stretched from ear to ear as he stepped forward to fix the flower to Erestor’s chest. The young elf used a pin so that by the time it was done, it was attached to Erestor’s robes in the same way a broach would be fastened.

“You’re in on whatever this is too? Melpomean, I thought you were above this peer-pressure malarkey. Besides, sunflowers represent haughtiness. Do you really think I’m haughty?” Erestor asked in frustration. He wanted to know what was going on.

Melpomean laughed at him. Laughed. At. Him. It was so unlike the type of thing his timid assistant would do. There was no malice, but Erestor still had the feeling that he was missing the punchline of some silly joke.

“Haughtiness may be one of its meanings but I prefer the more positive interpretations – adoration and dedication.”

“I’ve earnt your adoration? I’ve earnt your dedication?” Erestor queried in surprise. He was starting to note a pattern in these peculiar gift givings but he still could not think of an overall motive. At first, he’d thought it was a prank but he now dismissed that notion. Melpomean would never participate in something meant only to ridicule him.

“Melpomean.”

“Yes sir!”

“Would you please find me some books on flowers and their meanings. I need to get to the bottom of this…and I also need to know just how many other connotations a single flower could have. I have a reputation for being knowledgeable and the fact that I keep getting the meanings wrong annoys me.”

“I would Master Erestor, it’s just-well, they’re all being borrowed.” His assistant told him bashfully.

“What?” Shock coloured Erestor’s tone. “Every single book on flowers?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure it’s all of them?”

“Yes. I signed them out myself.”

“To who?”

Melpomean went especially red as if he were trying to keep a secret from the chief counsellor – something he’d never been successful at before.

“Melpomean…” Erestor urged with his renowned eyebrow raise and piercing stare. The youth didn’t stand a chance.

“Well…everybody.”

~~~

The next time it happened, he couldn’t keep track.

Upon hearing Melpomean’s shocking news, Erestor had left the library planning to get advice from Lord Elrond. Surely, he would have the answer. Why would so many people borrow gardening books just when he wanted to read them? Out of spite? On the way however, he was stopped almost constantly as elves, young and old, male and female, strangers and familiar approached him each with a different offering. Some were tucked carefully up his sleeves, others pinned to his formally plain robes but most of them were eventually braided into his long, dark hair. Such contact with so many elves all at once could’ve overwhelmed him however they seemed to take turns as if they were aware of the advisor’s social anxiety. The way they did it wasn’t overpowering in the way he’d come to associate with most gatherings. It was pleasant, delightful…refreshing.

There were purple statices which symbolised success and not sympathy as he’d first assumed. There were pale pink snapdragons that stood for graciousness and strength not deception and presumption as he’d originally thought. There were gorgeous peonies that indicated compassion and prosperity not indignation and shame as he’d believed previously. Each time the flower’s connotation was more positive than the advisor had guessed and each time the offering was handed over with a smile. By the time Erestor made it to Elrond’s office he was outfitted in a stunning array of orchids, daisies, lilies, lilacs and many more blossoms he didn’t have time to name. The flower parade (as he’d come to know it in his head) could’ve easily aggravated Erestor and made him more reclusive but had brought out a child-like joy instead. The whole event had been heart-warming and Erestor wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve it. Either way, as he stood in front of Elrond’s office door, the chief counsellor questioned whether he needed his lord’s advice after all.

“Erestor!” Came a surprised gasp to his left. He’d recognise the melodious voice anywhere – Glorfindel.

“Glorfindel, you’re back from patrol.”

“I, um-yes but uh-what happened to you?” The captain of the guards asked in shock. The usually dark ellon was decked in dainty flowers galore and Glorfindel wondered who had attacked the poor elf in his absence…although he wasn’t that concerned. Erestor looked beautiful.

“Oh! Nothing. Nothing at all. Well, I guess it is something, but I suppose it’s rather silly.” Erestor stuttered out in reply whilst cursing the Valar that he had to run into Glorfindel so unprepared. He hated how the balrog-slayer made his heart beat uncontrollably or his legs tremor with nerves.

“I can be the judge of that.” Murmured the blond elf as his eyes drunk in the sight of Erestor with his guard so fully let down, “And I don’t think anything can be silly if it makes you look like that.”

“Oh my…Um, well I suppose it started with Celebrian-”

“That mischievous elleth is always up to something.”

“-giving me this daffodil. It apparently represents new beginnings which, come to think of it, is what Celebrian hoped to give me. A new beginning.”

“Go on…”

“Actually, Glorfindel, I must say something else.” Erestor took a deep breath and prayed to Manwe for courage, “Now that such kindness has been bestowed upon me, I admit I feel unworthy. I haven’t been the nicest of elves and I guess it is you who met my ire most profusely. I am – sorry.”

“My dear Erestor! I accept your apology and grant you my forgiveness although I must admit on many occasions I did deserve your wrath. Sometimes I suppose I-well, I deliberately invoked your anger.”

“Whyever would you do that?”

“Because-because you get this adorable red flush and I-” Glorfindel trailed off as his attention was captured by something behind Erestor. The warriors large hand reached past his shoulder and plucked a flower from one of the vases that lined the hallway.

It was a rose.

Erestor sighed in anticipation, he could picture where this was going and hoped his imagination was true.

“Erestor, you said each flower you were given had a meaning, right? Do you know what a rose means?”

_Yes! Love, love. Oh Eru let it mean love!_ “I would say yes…but I haven’t exactly been getting those things right recently.”

“Erestor. Beautiful, dark Erestor. For many centuries I have longed for you. Seeing you in this corridor decorated so lovingly has given me strength to admit my feelings for you. This rose represents love. I love you.”

Erestor had received many remarkable flowers but none he cherished as much as the red rose Glorfindel tentatively handed over to him.

“And I you.” He admitted.

“Really? Am I dreaming?”

“No, you insufferable oaf! You are very much awake. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~~~

Behind a corner, Celebrian her sons and her handmaidens watched the confessions with glee.

“It appears it all worked out mother.” Elrohir whispered.

“Perhaps this means our tutors will go easier on us in our studies.” Mused Elladan hopefully only to receive a whack from his mother.

“Boy! Don’t ruin the moment with your whinin-”

“Milady! Be quiet or else they’ll hear us.” A handmaiden warned.

“Oh yes, thank you.” Celebrian whispered gratefully before returning her attention to the confessions. As the pair in the hallway leant in for their first kiss the group snuck away to give the two some privacy. Celebrian was pleased with the outcome of her plotting despite not previously knowing about the harboured feelings.

It started with a daffodil, but it ended with true love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know websites have differing meanings for the flowers but this is the one I used:
> 
> Flower Meanings by Type, Name, Color and Occasion - The Flower Expert (pickupflowers.com)  
> https://www.pickupflowers.com/flower-guide/flower-meanings
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
